1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a printing head module, and more particularly to a detachable printing head module.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with advances in computer-aided manufacturing (CAM), the manufacturing industry has developed the technology of three-dimensional (3-D) printing, thereby rapidly fabricating products from an original design concept. In fact, the 3-D printing technology is a collective term referring to a series of rapid prototyping (RP) techniques, and the basic principle is laminate manufacture, wherein a rapid prototyping machine is used to form cross-sectional shapes of a workpiece in the X-Y plane through scanning, shift intermittently at a layer thickness in the Z coordinates, and ultimately form 3-D objects. The 3-D printing technology is applicable regardless of the geometric shapes and the RP technology produces excellent outputs in particular for complex parts, which saves efforts and processing time significantly. The 3-D printing technology is capable of presenting an object of a digital 3-D model designed by means of computer-aided design (CAD) software in the least time for the user to touch and actually feel the geometry of the model, or even to test the assemblability of the parts and possible functions.
However, in the current 3-D printing apparatuses that utilize the aforementioned rapid prototyping technology, a printing head is generally directly fixedly disposed on a bracket that is adapted to slide along a sliding rail, thus enabling the printing head to slide back and forth along the sliding rail so as to spray a hot-melt material onto a base of the 3-D printing apparatuses. With such arrangement, since the printing head is fixedly disposed on the slidable bracket, the printing head is relatively difficult or even impossible to be independently detached. Accordingly, cleaning, replacement or maintenance of the printing head is difficult. Therefore, current 3-D printing equipments are still very inconvenient in terms of maintenance and also take a lot of manpower.